The goal of the Cancer Control Outreach Program is to advance the clinical research activities of community hospitals in order to increase the number of patients receiving the most up-to-date cancer management. Outreach institutions are a subset of community hospitals that collectively treat almost 255,000 new radiation therapy patients yearly. Clinical research activities center around the participation in Phase I, II or III studies according to precise guidelines for data submission and data quality. Outreach institutions will receive support for data management services locally and their compliance will be monitored by the Cancer Control Committee. Major educational seminars for affiliated principal investigators and data managers will be held twice yearly at the meeting of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group.